


The Fallen One

by JesterVang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angel Clarke, Angst, BAMF Clarke, Dark Clarke, Demon Lexa, Demon Queen Lexa, F/F, Fallen Angel Clarke, Softie Lexa, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterVang/pseuds/JesterVang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He placed his hand on the rune and began speaking<br/>“In peace, may you leave this shore.<br/>In love, may you find the next.<br/>Safe passage on your travels,<br/>until our final journey to the ground.<br/>May we meet again.”<br/>This made Clarke even more furious, those words were meant for the dead, and Clarke was not dead yet.</p><p>-<br/>Clarke is a angel who is exiled to the earth after committing high treason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this story.

The past few days had passed by in a blur for Clarke Griffin. Her father had been executed for trying to warn the angels about their impending doom, she was now on trial to determine what her punishments were for attempting to assist her father, and her best friend, Wells, had betrayed her trust by turning her father in and ultimately getting her arrested for treason. Clarke’s entire life seemed to fall apart within just a few days of unfortunate events. 

 

The council had sealed her inside a tidy small white room while they discussed what her punishments would be for trying to assisting her father in warning the other angels that after 97 years the shields that were keeping the angels in the skies and the demons on the ground were drastically losing their power. Within a few months time those shields would fail to offer them any protection from the demons lurking below on the ground.

 

97 years ago, right before the angels fled into the skies, a dangerous war broke out on earth between the angels and the demons. The war had been instigated by the demons after the All-Father past away due to natural causes. The All-Father was the angel’s leader, he wasn’t necessarily god, but rather someone god had placed in a position of leadership before he himself disappeared leaving nothing but a cryptic note stating that the legacies were the key. The All-Father was respected by all angels and even a few demons for his attempts at peace between the two eternally warring race.

 

The demons took advantage of the fact that the angels would be weak, disorganized, and in mourning right after the death of the All-Father. Lead by Nia, the demon’s queen, they launched a crushing attack on the heavens, forcing the angels to flee into the corners of the skies. Huge battles were fought on the surface of the earth between the two races, causing the humans on the surface to nearly go extinct. The humans who survived the battles between the two races fled underground into bunkers and, to Clarke’s knowledge, have remained there ever since.

 

The Archangels that managed to survive the bloody battles that were fought down on earth returned to the heavens and sacrificed their lives using whatever remained of their powers to set up the shields that made it impossible for any demon, no matter how strong, to step foot into the heavens. Those shields were to either remain up until the angels were ready to take them down and reclaim the earth or they ran out of power to stay up and it seems that the later was now in effect.

 

Clarke Griffin was an angel born shortly after the great war that forced the angels into the skies, needless to say she has never seen a real battle before. Clarke was as pure as an angel can be, untainted by the atrocities of war. When Clarke became older  she enlisted to join the army, quickly made her way through the ranks, and became one of the youngest angels to ever achieve the rank of a general in the angels army. Her wings, when materialized, were pure white and decorated with gold and blue ornaments to match her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Materializing along with her wings was a golden halo so bright that if gazed at for too long would surely blind someone.

 

She and two other generals, Octavia Blake and Bellamy Blake, were in charge of making sure that when the time came that the angels were ready to reclaim the earth their soldiers would be well trained and ready to face whatever challenges existed on the ground. Due to the nature of their work the siblings and Clarke formed an unbreakable friendship.

 

Clarke knew what shape their army was in, and she knew that if those shield ran out of power the angels would be decimated by the blood thirsty demons waiting down on the ground for them. She had planned to warn the angels with her father in order to give the soldiers incentive to train more and prepare for what was inevitable, but she had failed and now her father was dead and she was locked inside a room waiting patiently for her own death to come.

 

While waiting for her inescapable death inside the small room Clarke dreamt about her childhood. She dreamt of times when she was to young to even completely understand what had happened during the war and why they fled to the skies. 

 

After what felt like years of being sealed in the tiny white room, Clarke was abruptly woken up by the two guards that were posted outside of her door. There were noises of the two guard’s feet shuffling around and then came a bang on the metal door.

 

“General,” the first guard began but was interrupted by the second guard clearing his throat. “Prisoner 319, place your hands upon your head and face the wall opposite to the door.” The guard spoke with a heavy voice.

 

Clarke listened to the guards and did as she was told. She placed her hands on her head and faced the wall and waited a few moments. She heard the guards sliding the small box on the door open and checking to see if she was facing the wall with her head up. The guards, satisfied that she followed their orders, tugs the heavy metal door open and hesitate a moment before they both walk in, seizing one arm each.

 

After securing her and making sure there was absolutely no way she would be able to wiggle her out of their grasp they began marching her out of her cell and down the hall. Clarke knew both of the guards that were leading her to her death. Even though she did not know them on a personal level, Clarke felt bad for the two guards. Surely they felt a confliction with leading her to her death. She just hoped that after all this was over the two did not blame themselves for her death. 

 

The two guards silently led Clarke down a maze of halls and to a room.  After lugging Clarke inside the room the guards stuffed her into a small airlock chamber, that Clarke assumed was an impromptu holding cell, and shut the chamber’s door before they left. The door was made almost made completely out of glass. The airlock chamber had a window on the wall opposite of the door, which enabled Clarke to look out and gaze upon the earth.

 

The earth looked beautiful and peaceful despite the fact that it was crawling with demons.  _ I am glad that I got to see it one last time before my death, _ Clarke silently thought to herself as she gaze down at the earth.

 

Outside of the airlock chamber there was a small rune located to the left of the door. Clarke began wondering what uses the rune had, but her thoughts were interrupted when the members of the council walked into the room one by one. The members of the council fanned out in front of the doors and two figures stepped forward. She immediately hardened her face when she saw her mother’s and Chancellor Jaha’s face. Clarke paid no mind to the other council members.

 

“Clarke Griffin, after committing crimes that are considered high treason the council has met, and we have decided on your punishment,” Jaha paused for a moment before continuing again “we have taken into consideration the achievements you have accomplished and therefore we have decided that you will not be condemned to death, but rather to exile.” 

 

Clarke took a moment to process this newly presented information and then it clicked inside of her head. There was only one place where they would be able to exile her to. It was the earth

 

Then everything that was happening made sense. She realized that the council were going to open up the airlock chamber, that she thought was just suppose to be a temporary holding cell, and send her flying towards the earth. The council was going to shoot her out of the safety of the heavens and towards the dangers of the earth instead of just killing her. This filled Clarke with rage. After everything Clarke had done for the good of the her people, after all the sweat and blood she shed, they have the audacity to deny Clarke an honorable death. 

 

Clarke concealed her fury and gritted her teeth as she spoke, “You would send one of your best soldiers to the ground with nothing? No resources? No assistance?” 

 

“This is the result of your own insubordination, you have no one to blame but yourself. This is your own fault,” Abby, Clarke’s own mother, stated robotically with no emotions in her voice or on her face.

 

Clarke lost it when she heard her mother place the blame on her. “My insubordination?” Clarke scoffed before continuing. “I have done everything the council has demanded of me from the moment that I was old enough to understand words! I have put in countless hours training alongside the soldiers and preparing for the moment we return to the earth! I did all of that while you and your pathetic council members sat back and reap the rewards of MY hard work! And when I decided to do something for the good of our race you condemn me to exile to the earth!”

 

There was a moment of silence in which Clarke glared at each council member before her eyes went back to her mother. “I would rather die on my feet, fighting for myself, than die on my knees, waiting for another command from the council.” 

 

Jaha sighed, tired of listening to Clarke speak. “There is a chance that you will not survive the fall down to earth, so do you have any words that you would like for us to hear before you are exiled Clarke?”

 

At this moment Clarke felt all of the recent events hit her, her father’s death at her mother’s hand, her best friend’s betrayal, and the fact that her people were so willingly to sacrifice her, and she let all of the dark emotions that she had been suppressing come to the surface. She materialized her strong white wings along with her blinding gold halo, spread her wings as far as she could inside the airlock chamber, and spoke with a haunting tone “I will survive the fall, and after I do I will be waiting.” 

 

All the council members, including Abby and Jaha, had a frightened look in their eyes and felt a chill run up their spine, they all knew what Clarke was capable of. A moment passed and Jaha recomposes himself and shakily spoke. “Is that it, if so then we will commence with your sentence.”

 

Jaha motioned for the other council members to step back as he stepped forward towards the rune that was located next to the door. He placed his hand on the rune, made and held eye contact with Clarke, and then cleared his throat before he slowly recited the well known traveler’s blessing.

 

“In peace, may you leave this shore. 

In love, may you find the next. 

Safe passage on your travels, 

until our final journey to the ground. 

May we meet again.” 

 

This made Clarke even more furious, those words were meant for the dead, and Clarke was not dead yet. Clarke let out a bloodcurdling scream and charged towards the glass door as Jaha activated the rune. Clarke was shot out of the chamber.

 

Clarke was launched out into space and falling towards the earth at a blinding speed. As soon as she entered the earth's atmosphere the space around her burst out into flames. She furled her big wings as she let out a cry of pain. The flames were consuming her wings, burning them black. Clarke could smell the feathers on her wings burn as she plunged closer to the earth. She felt the pain as her wings were being charred by the fire enveloping her. She let out one last bloodcurdling cry as she impacted the ground with a force strong enough to create a crater. The last thing that Clarke heard before her vision faded to black was the sound of her beautiful golden halo cracking.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to investigate the object that has fallen from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback :D  
> If you guys have any ideas about what I should do leave it in the comments so I can read it.  
> All the mistakes are my own.

Day after day it was the same routine for Lexa. She would wake up and seemingly repeat what she had done yesterday. Wake up, attend meetings, spar with the warriors, oversee important matters, sleep, and then repeat. After the demons had successfully pushed the angels into the skies there was no other common enemy for the demons to rally against. The angels fleeing to the skies had left the demons alone by themselves, causing the demons to break off into twelve different clans and declare war onto other demon clans. After a few decades of fighting wars, Lexa put an end to the senseless violence by creating the coalition. All twelve clans came back together underneath Lexa’s rule, and with the coalition came a flimsy but holding peace between the twelve clans.

 

Anya walked into Lexa’s throne room and respectfully bowed her head. “You look like you're having the time of your life,” She teased. Lexa simply chuckled and asked Anya how her soldiers were doing. 

 

“They are prepared for anything that might occur.” Anya paused a moment before talking again “I am starting to think the the prophecies that the angels would return were false, nothing has happened in the past 97 years, Maybe the angels just gave up on the earth and scattered themselves among the stars.” 

 

Lexa shook her head and confidently replied, “They will return.” 

 

“How can you be so sure?” Anya questioned. 

 

“Because this is their birthplace, their home. They will return to reclaim it.”

 

“If you say so Lex,” Anya said as she walked out of the throne room.

 

Lately nothing of great importance had been happening, just a few incidents between a few clans here and there, so when Lexa heard a booming noise coming from the night sky she was instantly brimming with excitement. A wicked grin flashed across her face as she stood up from her throne and excitedly hopped over to the window. Lexa watched, her grin growing bigger, as one lone object plunge down from the dark night skies. She knew that the object falling from the sky could have only come from one place. The heavens.

 

_ They are returning! _ Lexa eagerly thought to herself.

 

After 97 years the demons have been growing restless of standing idly, waiting for the day that the angels returned. The possibility that today was that day made Lexa’s body tingle with the anticipation a continuation of the war that the angels fled from. She watched from the top of her tower as the single object fell from the night skies with a fire in her eyes. 

 

Lexa made her way into her room and started a very long process of preparing. She strapped on her weapons, put on her armor and then her war paint, and once she had finished all of that she stopped for a moment and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked dangerous, and her war paint made her green eyes look as if they were glowing. After she finished checking herself in the mirror she began making her way down to the base of her tower where Lexa knew without a doubt that a scouting party was already being formed to investigate the falling object.

 

When she reached the bottom of the tower she found Anya staring up at the sky in disbelief. The scouts were bustling around, strapping on their gear and getting ready. Since the initial booming sound of it entering the earth’s atmosphere it had been silent, until now. A shrill scream pierced through the silent of the night and everyone including Lexa froze for a moment and stared at the object. 

 

The object was now completely surrounded by flames and was descending far more quickly than it had been before. It was heading straight towards the ground seemingly without any intentions of slowing down or soften the landing in any way. The object disappeared behind a mountain and a few more silent moments passed by as Lexa and her scouts stood by waiting.

 

Another boom resounded from the object as it crashed into the earth sending out a shock wave that reached Lexa and her scouts. The noise from the impact seemed to break everybody from the trance of watching the object fall and the scouting party was now busily preparing whatever they thought was necessary. Lexa stood by watching as her scouts strapped on their weapons and paint their faces with black war paint. After collecting all the supplies they would need they waited patiently for Lexa.

 

Anya approached Lexa, placed a hand on her shoulder while leaning in, and spoke quietly “Be careful, we have no idea what fell from the sky or what it is capable of.” 

 

Lexa nodded her head as she stretched her arms above her head and then materialized her large bat-like wings and a pair of dark spirally horns, spread out her wings, and paused looking all the scouts waiting for her command. She looked at every single scout, they were all standing straight and awaiting their orders. Satisfied with the state of her scouts she brought her hand forward, motioning for her scouts to begin moving towards the fallen object. Some of her scouts remained on the ground running alongside those who materialized their wings and flew with Lexa towards the fallen object.

 

Within a few hours of moving towards the fallen object the scouting party began slow down. As they came to a complete stop they noticed little white fluffs falling from the sky. Lexa reach out a caught a white fluff with her hand and paused to inspect it. After moments of inspecting the white fluff Lexa came to the realization of what it was. It was the feather of an angel. The edges of the feather were charred black and the tips were singed. Lexa let the feather go, watched as it flutter back and forth down to the ground before giving the order for her scouts to set up camp for the night.

 

After the tents had been set up and food had been served Lexa made her way into her tent and removed her weapons. Just thinking about the fact that it was an angel that had fallen from the sky made Lexa’s blood boil with excitement. She spent the next hour analyzing another feather that she had plucked out of the air outside her tent. 

 

Each angel’s feathers were unique and if analyzed corrected could actually reveal a lot about the angel. This feather was not as burnt up as the previous one she had picked up so it offered more accurate information. Just from feeling the immense amount of power emanating off of the little feather she determined that the angel had to be incredibly strong and most likely would have a high rank in the angel army.

 

When the sun rose and everyone had gotten a good night's rest Lexa gave the order for them to take down the tents and begin making their way towards the crash once again. When they were within view of the crash site they found that all the trees that were surrounding it were either gone or still burning. There was debris thrown all around and charred feathers were falling from the sky more heavily than earlier. As they made their way towards the center of the crash Lexa noticed that the force of the impact was strong enough to create a giant crater. When she reached the edge of the crater she peered into it.

 

What Lexa saw at the bottom of the crater made a shiver of pleasure run through her own body. Sprawled there in the center of the crater was an angel, a drop dead gorgeous angel to top it off. Almost all of the angel’s clothes was either burned away or charred. Through her burnt cloths Lexa could make out porcelain-like skin that was covered in a thin layer of ash. Her pale skin had the markings of an angel imprinted onto her back. The angel had beautiful golden hair that was covered in specks of dirt. Lexa felt a strong attraction towards this angel. She felt a bond with the angel even though they were enemies.

 

Lexa began wondering about the angel. Why was she sent to earth alone? Why wasn't she equipped with protection from the earth's atmosphere? Were the angels actually foolish enough to think that one single warrior could fight them head on? A thousand different scenarios flashed through Lexa's head.

 

As she observed the angel from the edge of the crater a thoughts flashed through Lexa’s mind that caused a smile to appear on her face. Ideas began popping through her head of how she would begin to corrupt this beautiful angel that had just fallen from the skies and almost quite literally right into her hands. This was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to Lexa and she was not going to let this opportunity slip through her hands. She turned around and addressed her scouts with a sly look on her face and a glint of lust in her eyes 

 

“She’s mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Before Clarke had even opened her eyes she felt the pain of her head throbbing. It felt like somebody had hit the back of her head with a blunt object. Without opening her eyes she quickly accessed herself, wiggling her toes and fingers. After making sure that her body was in a somewhat okay state she slowly peeked her eyes open. She looked at her body which was covered in scratches and little cuts. The more major wounds had been treated and wrapped with bandages. Her clothes that she fell down with had been removed and replaced with chest bindings and a pair of black pants.

 

Clarke slowly sat up and scanned the inside the room that was dimly lit by multiple candles hanging from a chandelier. Her entire body was sore from the fall from heaven, so Clarke figured that her movement would be limited for a while. She was lying on a bed made of furs, next to her was a small nightstand that had a plate with some fresh food and eating utensils, and in front of her there were a pair of double doors. Other than the wooden doors there did not look like there were any other entrances.

 

Clarke did not know if the person who had treated her wounds had good intentions so she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small eating utensils. She scoffed to herself,  _ some general, degraded to protecting yourself with a fork instead of a sword. _ Clarke mentally slapped herself, she wasn’t a general anymore. Her own people had tossed her aside without

 

Only moments after Clarke had grabbed the fork and hid it by the underside of her arm the doors budged open revealing a dazzling woman. The woman had brunette hair that was curled and placed to side, she had eyes that glowed green, and she had an amazing jaw line. The woman was wearing a pair of tight black pants, that outlined her muscles, along with a black shirt. Clarke would’ve mistaken her for a human if it wasn’t for the powerful and dark aura that swept into the room right after the woman stepped in.

 

”Shouldn’t all angels have a halo above their heads?” the demon asked with a small smile and a joking tone. 

 

“Shouldn’t all demons have horns popping out of their heads?” Clarke shot back before she could stop herself. 

 

The demon’s smile grew bigger “Hmm feisty, I like you more already.” 

 

The demon took a few steps forward and then she paused looking at the plate of food. She sighed “Please put the fork back to where it belongs, I don’t bite, not unless you want me too,” she finished with a grin on her face. Although her attempt to persuade the angel to lower the fork failed. Lexa sighed, “I am not here to hurt you, if I wanted you dead I would’ve left you behind.”

 

Upon hearing this the angel slowly slipped it out of the underside of her arm and placed it back onto the nightstand all while maintaining eye contact with the demon. Even without the fork the angel was semi-confident that she could defend herself if she needed to. The demon took a few more steps and was now standing next to the bed. She just stood next to the angel and stared into her blue eyes. 

 

Clarke’s steely blue eyes met the hypnotizing green ones and at that moment all the saddening events that had recently occurred slipped from Clarke’s mind. When she stared at those glowing green eyes she felt relaxed, she felt like she was home. Whatever she was feeling right now she wanted more of it. 

 

“May I ask for the name of the beautiful angel that fell into my grasp?” the demon spoke confidently. 

 

Clarke contemplated a moment before giving into the request, “Clarke, Clarke Griffin.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating in the past week and I'm changing the updating schedule to every weekend.  
> Also sorry the the short chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think about it and what direction you think this story should go in.

”Klark.” The demon tested the name on her tongue, noticing and taking note as to how the angel shivered slightly when she spoke her name before continuing. 

 

“A beautiful name for such a beautiful angel. May I question as to why you were sent down to earth all by yourself?” When the demon finished speaking she noticed that Clarke’s posture had become stiff and her eyes became cold and disconnected. Realizing that the topic was a hard topic for Clarke she quickly retracted her question and replaced it with another, “You don’t have to answer that question right now, but I want to know more about you, the angel, Clarke Griffin.”

 

There was a long stretch of silence between the two before Clarke began slowly speaking. “I am, well I was, one of the three generals in the angel’s army, although I guess my rank means nothing down here when I am all by myself.” 

 

The demon thought for a moment, It was a good thing that the angel was such a high rank because it meant that if the angel switched over to her side it meant that Lexa would gain detailed and vital information about the angels and how they operate. “Yes, down here your rank in the army may mean nothing to us demons, but that doesn’t change the fact that you, Clarke, are a very important to me. Ever since I found you sprawled out in the center of that crater I’ve felt an undeniable attraction to you.”

 

When Clarke heard what the demon had just said a small blush appeared on her face and she tried to duck her head down to hide it. In that moment she momentarily forgot about the predicament that had woken up and found herself in. The angel also felt that irresistible attraction to the demon, but from all the lessons she was taught she knew that this attraction shouldn’t happen. 

 

Clarke slightly shook her head.  _ Angels and demons are mortal enemies, _ Clarke reminded mentally slapped herself on the wrist as she reminded herself. Although if Clarke had to be honest she also felt that irresistible attraction to the demon from the moment that Clarke’s ocean blue eyes met her forest green ones. For some strange and unexplainable reason the angel felt content in the presence of the demon, even if they were suppose to be mortal enemies.

 

Feeling a little bit more at ease the angel leaned into the soft pillows behind her and relaxed. ”So will the one who so graciously rescued me tell me her name?” the angel questioned in a sarcastic tone which cause the demon to let out a short chuckle and roll her eyes before answering the question. 

 

“My name is Lexa.” She paused and bit her lower lip, wondering whether she should divulge more information to the angel, but seeing no harm in it she continued introducing herself to the angel. “I am the Queen of the demons, commander of the twelve demon clans, and the head of the coalition, but enough about me I want to know more about you Klark.” The way that Lexa pronounced Clarke’s name with a ‘k’ made a shiver run through her body.

 

Clarke hesitated, the thought that the Lexa could be trying to learn more about her just to use her newly gained knowledge crossed Clarke’s mind. Although the fact that she wasn’t already dead, despite being an angel on demon territory, and the fact that so far Lexa seemed to be truthful to her words of not wanting to harm the angel put Clarke at ease.

 

“I am the ‘princess’ of the angels, once loved by my people and respected by the soldiers I trained alongside, although now I assume that my name and reputation in the heavens has been tainted and tarnished by the council. I am also the first angel in the past century to have been exiled from the heavens.”

 

Lexa was listening to Clarke’s tone as she spoke. Clarke was speaking with a tone of sorrow along with a hint of anger.

 

”I am a Legacy, one of the only two chosen in the past century.” Clarke stated in a proud tone while puffing out her chest. The newly presented information piqued Lexa’s interest and cause Lexa to raise her right eyebrow slightly. 

 

Lexa’s knowledge of Legacies was limited, but she knew enough to know that Legacies were very promising angels that were chosen by the council. From the moment that they could comprehend their own actions they are vigorously bred, trained, and conditioned to fill in the missing Archangel ranks once they were finished with their trials. The fact that this angel in front of her was a Legacy made every cell in Lexa’s body want to rip her to shreds, but at the same time it made Lexa want to try harder to corrupt this angel.

 

Legacies were a force to be reckoned with. The last time that the demons face a Legacy was during the war. All of the Archangels were Legacies and it had taken for than half of their expansive army to deal with just four of them. In the end the remaining three Archangels escaped to the heavens and set up the annoying shield that to this day still protects the angels. If Clarke was a Legacy than it meant that Clarke, even in her wounded state, could probably take out a decently sized portion of her army before they managed to take her down.

 

Legacies were just that strong.

 

”Hmmm your stunningly beautiful, exceedingly snarky, and extremely powerful, you're the epitome of a perfect woman in my eyes.” Lexa figured that her blatant flirting and constant flattery had helped Clarke relax more, so she asked the question she had early retracted.”Why were you, a bombshell of an angel I might add, sent down to earth all by yourself. Legacy or not, the council must’ve known that sending one lone angel would be sending that angel to their death.”

 

Once she had asked the question Clarke stiffened and in her eyes Lexa saw a flicker of rage.  _ Interesting _ , Lexa quietly thought to herself as she began focusing on aura around the blonde angel. Clarke thought about it, and opened her mouth to say something only to shut them when no words came out. She took a moment to gather herself once more, took in a deep breath, and then angrily spoke. “I was sent down against my own will, exiled to earth by the angels, and betrayed and thrown away by the people who I once called my family.”

 

As Clarke spoke Lexa could feel something in the aura surrounding the angel. It was extremely faint and if she had not been paying attention to Clarke’s aura she most positively would have overlooked it. Behind all the angelic and holiness in the aura that was being emanated from the angel Lexa could slightly feel something powerful, sinister, and more importantly, something evil. Something that if released would most likely completely obliterate anything that stood in the way of what it wants.

 

Whatever this darkness inside of Clarke was, it felt as if it was locked inside the angel, there was something that was preventing it from rising to the surface and completely consuming the angel. Whatever this darkness inside the angel was, Lexa was sure that it was scratching at the walls of its cage just waiting for an opportunity to seize control of the angel. Whatever had happened to the angel within the past few days had given so much leeway to the darkness within her that it was now beginning to bubbling to the surface. 

 

Just one more strong push and the darkness that was currently seducing Lexa would be free of its bonds. Right then and there Lexa made a decision. Lexa was going to give Clarke the push that was required to release the darkness that was begging for freedom inside of the angel.

 

“For what charges were you exiled to the earth?” Lexa questioned the angel, wanting to know the reasoning behind the council’s decision to exile a Legacy to the earth.

 

Clarke looked down at her hands and began fiddling with them before she quietly responded to the demon’s question. “I was exiled to the earth on the charges of high treason.” 

 

Hearing this raised the demon’s hopes of corrupting the angel.  _ If she is willing to commit a crime that the council considers high treason then she will be more willing to allow me to corrupt her _ , Lexa sinisterly thought to herself. After the demon had let the weight of the angels words sink in she sat in silence waiting for the angel to continue explaining.

 

“Ever since I was a child I was surrounded by the council and taught to follow all the orders that were given to me from them. I was raised by them with the idea in my mind that I would be replacing one of the Archangels that was lost in the war. I followed each and every single one of their commands. I trained until my body collapsed, I never strayed from their orders, and I allowed them to control my life, but when I decided, for the first time, to do something that they didn’t order me to do, they executed my father and exiled me. After all I’ve done for them, they tossed me, a Legacy, aside like I was nothing. Like I was a waste of space and time.”

 

By now Lexa had noticed that as Clarke spoke her eyes had hardened and she was unconsciously clenching and unclenching her fists. “Do you have any other family? Where is your mother?”

 

Lexa watched as a look of pure hatred took residence inside the angel’s eyes. Clarke spoke with venom on her tongue, “My mother, the oh so great and chivalrous Abigail Griffin, is part of the very same council that banished me to the earth and executed my father. She may be blood but she is not my family, I no longer have a family.”

 

Lexa was baffled and at the same time she was overwhelmed with . She was baffled because she couldn’t understand why the angel’s mother, Abigail, would sentence her own spouse to death, let alone live with that on her conscience. Although Lexa was excited because the angel was showing a clear hatred and anger towards the angels, more specifically the group of angels who exiled her. This was a very good thing, it meant that Lexa had her work cut out for her. She probably wouldn’t have to push that hard to turn the angel against her own people.

 

”What is it that you want? Tell me your darkest and deepest desires and I, Lexa, Queen of the demons, will make sure that whatever it is you desire will become a reality.” 

 

The angel was confused at the generous offer given to her by the demon. Clarke knew that she should probably not give into the deal that the demon was offering her, it was to good to be true. But all the anger and hatred that she felt towards the council and the angels were clouding her mind and before she knew it the confusion that was all over the angel’s face was replaced with a sinister smile. 

 

“Revenge. revenge on Thelonious Jaha the angel who casted me out, and all the angels who sat by and allowed for it to happen. That is what I desire.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I edited all the chapters that come before this so you might want to go back and reread the previous chapters to get more details, but whatever floats your boat. All I really did was add more details and make each chapter about 2k words long.  
> I'll continue making all the new chapters 2k words long unless I feel like making a 4k word long chapter
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for like the past month or two.  
> It's been awhile since I've updated this fic, so tell me what you think about it.

After Clarke had told Lexa that she wanted to get revenge on the the angel Thelonious Jaha, Lexa had excused herself from the room leaving Clarke all by herself. Left alone in the room, Clarke began thinking about what she would do from here on out. As Clarke thought more and more about how she would get her revenge on Jaha the more her anger and rage built up. Soon enough Clarke was seething with anger just thinking about Jaha so she decided to find something to distract herself with.

 

Clarke decided that she wanted to access her injuries. She groggily got up of the bed made of soft furs and slowly hobbled her way over to where a mirror sat beside a wardrobe. Once she had made her way to the mirror Clarke leaned against the wardrobe and began scanning herself in the mirror.

 

Underneath the chest bindings that she currently had on she could see the angelic markings showing that she was infact an angel of heaven. One was located on her left shoulder blade, and another was located on her right hip with the last on right underneath it. The markings that once filled her with pride and joy now filled her with hate and disgust. All those markings did was remind her about the council and how they didn’t even hesitate to exile her.

 

Consumed by her anger and hatred she mustered all the angelic power that she could in her current state and sent it to the fingertips on her right hand, making them glow with a blinding light. She steeled her emotions and raised her hand up to the markings located on her left shoulder blade. Clarke took in a deep breath and clenched her teeth as she touched the tips of her fingers to her bare shoulder, effectively scorching three burn marks across the angelic markings on her shoulder blade.

 

After burning the through the angelic markings on her left shoulder blade Clarke then moved her hand to the markings located on her right hip. Burning marks through the angelic markings on her right hip she then moved on to the one located right underneath the previous marking burning through the last of the markings.

 

Once Clarke finished she felt a strange sense of satisfaction from destroying the markings that identified her as an angel she slowly limped her way back to the bed made up of furs. Burning lines through the marks that identified her as an angel gave Clarke a sense of freedom. For once in her life she had made a choice without having the council peer over her shoulders. For once she made a decision without the pressure of the survival of the angel’s on her shoulder’s. She felt liberated from the duties of being a legacy that have been pushed upon her every since she could remember.

 

Clarke lay down in the fur bed thinking of the demon, Lexa. As she lay in the bed made of soft fluffy furs thinking about a pair of hypnotizing green eyes Clarke slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

As Lexa walked away from Clarke’s room she was approached by Anya, her most trusted advisor and friend. Once Anya was standing next to Lexa she lowered her head in respect before speaking, “Lexa please be very careful from here on out. I know you do not put much belief in the prophecy, but other demons do, and the prophecy states that the first angel to return to earth will be followed by her warriors and shortly after they will bring the deaths of either all the demons or all the angels.”

 

Lexa was not an idiot, she knew that the prophecy stated that after the first angel returned her warriors would follow and together they would bring either the destruction of the demons or of the angels. She knew of the huge risk that she was taking by not killing that angel right then and there when she had found her, but from the conversation that she just held with that very angel she became positive that the blonde angel that had fallen from the heavens would not bring about the destruction of the demons, but rather the angels.

 

“It’s fine Anya, from what I have just heard from the angel’s mouth was that she was betrayed and banished by her own, and that pulls the prophecy in our favor,” Lexa responded.

 

“I put my trust that what you say is correct, but please be wary, other demons will fear the negatives of the prophecy and will most likely try to take the angel’s,” Anya stated.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be able to take care of the angel, also when I spoke to her I felt something extremely powerful lurking just beneath the surface, something dark. So I reckon she’ll be able to take care of herself to some extent also,” Lexa smiled to herself as she spoke.

 

* * *

 

Thelonious Jaha was sitting in a giant comfortable leather chair, spinning a pen around in his hands, and looking out of a window down the earth when there was a knock on his door. “Come in,” as soon as Jaha spoke Maya Vile, his assistant of sorts, carefully creaked open the door and slide inside the room. She respectfully nodded towards Chancellor Jaha before she began speaking to him.

 

“Abby Griffin, Chief of Medical, is here to see you.”

 

Jaha paused and stopped spinning the pen in his hands before he spoke “Let her in.” Maya gave another respectful nod before exiting the room just as carefully as she had entered it.

 

After Maya had exited the room there was a brief hushed conversation outside the doors. Once the conversation ended the doors to Jaha’s office were pushed opened and Abby stepped into the room. Abby didn’t offer any gestures of respect she stood in place for a few moments before plainly stating, “Sending Clarke down by herself was a mistake.”

 

Jaha let out a long sigh before responding to Abby, “Would you have rather set Clarke free, a Legacy, who knew that what she was going to do would have heavy consequences, and risk the other angels rebelling against the high council because they thought that we were favoring her because of who she is?”

 

He paused for a moment before he spoke again “Would you rather risk the chance of the angels rebelling against the control of the council during a time where the shield protecting us are faltering and will potentially cease to offer any protection within months?” Abby took a deep breath and let Jaha’s words sink in. “We needed to show that be will not tolerate any misbehavior from our soldiers, at times like these we cannot risk losing control of our people.” Jaha continued.

 

Abby thought for a moment before speaking again, “But still sending Clarke, means losing a Legacy, which will severely weaken our forces and ultimately make it harder to return to earth.”

 

Jaha hesitated before slowly responding with “Even if we have lost Clarke, we still have another Legacy, Allie.” Jaha quickly raised his hand silencing Abby before she could speak her protests about the her. “I understand that Allie is a extremely dangerous element, but if she is woken from her slumber she could prove to be a powerful weapon and a great asset.”

 

Abby had disbelief written all over her face when she heard what Jaha was suggesting. Of the 97 years that the angels have been up in the skies Allie, one of the only two Legacies that have been chosen, had allowed her hatred of the demons to get the better of herself. Yes, Allie was probably the most powerful angel at this time but she is a liability to the existence of the angels. After a failed attempt to stage an uprising against the council in order to take down the shield for her own selfish reasons the council had Allie locked away in a comatose state to prevent her from attempting to take down the shields again.

 

“Allie is not only a dangerous element but she is also unpredictable and allows her emotions to lead her actions,” Abby stated like it should be an obvious fact.

 

“She is a liability to the angels survival,” Abby continued.

 

“Yes, she may be, but within months time we will have no choice but to return to the earth, and when we do the best choice of action would be to use Allie’s hatred of the demons to our advantage,” Jaha responded. “Plus I have faith that Clarke will repent and see the errors of her ways, and when she does we will be more than I happy to welcome her back with open arms.”

 

Abby stood in silence allowing her mind to debate whether they should or should not wake up Allie from her comatose state for the sake of fighting against the demons. After a few minutes her mind had made a choice, “If we could focus Allie on fighting the demons then we could have a chance against the demons.”

 

A satisfied smile crept onto Jaha’s face, “I am glad you listened to me and agree with what I have suggested, now the only thing we have to do is to bring this to the rest of the high council and convince them that this is the right course of action to take.” Abby gave a hesitant nod of agreement.

 

Abby turned around and began to head towards the door but abruptly stopped, turned around, and spoke again, “There is another problem that had yet to be discussed.”

 

“And what is that?” Jaha questioned.

 

“There's a handful of powerful angels that Clarke was close with and held their loyalties that have been secretly acting against the council ever since her banishment.” Abby answered.

 

Jaha knew that Clarke’s banishment would not sit well with a lot of the angels. Clarke was seen by the people as a savior who would bring them back to the earth. Clarke was the best out of the other two generals, she showed consideration and respect towards everyone, and she was overall very well liked by the people. Jaha knew that banishing Clarke would cause unrest among the people, but he hadn’t expected anyone to take action against the council.

 

Jaha sighed deeply before questioning Abby about the angels. “Which angels have been acting against the council?”

 

Abby took a step forward and raised her hand and turned her wrist effectively summoning a piece of paper with a small handful of names written down on it in front of Jaha. The first two names on the list were the other two generals, Bellamy Blake and Octavia Blake. Underneath their names Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, and the list continued on. “Exactly how many angels have been conspiring against the council?”

 

“If the intel that we’ve collected so far is correct, the number of angels against us is exactly ninety nine.” Abby replied with a slightly worried face.

 

The first few angels written on the long list were prominent figures and they were all considerably powerful angels. The rest of them Jaha could care less about, they were just regular soldiers. With the way that things were going the rest of the high council would without a doubt, vote to give them the same punishment as Clarke had received. They would be able to use the exact same reason as they did for Clarke. To show the others that misbehavior will not be tolerated by anyone, even those who were highly ranked.

 

Jaha let out a long sigh before speaking, “They will receive the same punishment as Clarke, banishment to the earth, and be sure to keep the rest of the angels in check. We don’t need to make anymore unnecessary sacrifices.”

 

With this Abby respectfully nodded, turned around, and began walking out of Jaha’s office. Jaha knew that banishing the other angels would put a dent in their forces, but he put faith in the fact that hopefully Allie, alone, would be able to make up for the banished angels. Allie is afterall, a Legacy. Allie would have to be enough because without the three generals and the other angels leading their armies everything would be in total disorder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you all think about the new chapter.  
> Tell me what you guys would like to see in the future chapters.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day today :D


End file.
